


These fangs aren't just for show Q&A!

by notreallyuptoit



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Still not asleep, Vampires, at least not these ones, but not really, i think, vampires still don't burn in the daylight, webber is a cinnamon roll, where tf is wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallyuptoit/pseuds/notreallyuptoit
Summary: Simple! Y'all ask questions in the comments, and I answer them via new chapters. It doesn't HAVE to be about/to the characters themselves, but it could also be about the story or future plans for it! I would be happy to answer any questions, and so would these two goofballs, Webber and Wendy!See ya in future chapters!
Relationships: Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Rules.

Heya! This is the start chapter for this, so obviously I don't have any questions lined up. So instead I will just list some rules here.

1: No explicit NSFW. Swearing and all that jazz is fine, just nothing sexual or anything along those lines.

2: Feel free to express opinions in questions, just try to refrain from stating only opinions without questions.

3: I will try to answer the oldest questions first, not what I find most interesting. Fair for all! I think.

4: When asking a question for a character, they will answer from their own POV, not me just answering for them.

5: Mild forms of roleplay is alright. Example: [Comment] You: hugs Webber. [Chapter] "Aww, thank you! We love hugs!"

5.5: Mild forms would mean you doing one or two things like hugging or giving characters high fives, not in detail describing how you are going to build some huge base, invite them over for tea, and tell your whole life story.

6: All character reactions/answers are canon to my story unless stated otherwise. If asking a question to me, I will try to answer as honestly and simply (note: simply doesn't necessarily apply to all answers. Just some.) as possible.

7: For the shorter questions, I may include another question in the same chapter. Kinda spicing things up!

8\. Please don't spam questions. Ask a question, and wait for it to be answered before asking another one.

9\. Feel free to ask multiple questions in one comment. The maximum is 3.

10\. I will try to answer a character's questions as accurately to what the canon/in-game characters would probably say.

11\. Please only ask questions related to the story, not about me or my personal life.

12\. Please ask questions on the newest chapter of the Q&A.

And that is pretty much all, thank you for reading, and ask away! The rules may or may not be updated as time passes, so keep an eye out for that.


	2. Question 1: Ice cream, or blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webber answers a question from a Guest user, who went by 'Fart.'
> 
> Q: Ohhh!Ohh!! Webber! I have questions:Is the best excuse you have when you're in trouble is that you're looking at it? also, This is competely unrelated, but whats your favorite ice cream flavor? . . . wait crap. im sorry. uhhh Whats your favorite blood type other than human??? (never thought I'd ask that.) Also: your awesome *hugs*
> 
> // Remember, you can ask questions too! Just leave it in the comments, and it will be answered. Probably.

[Guest Question, by Fart.]

Webber grins a toothy (or fangy) smile.

"Well, when I used to get in trouble, I would either say it was the cat, or it was like that when I got there. But my mother and father were too smart to fall for my tricks. They always seemed to know when it was me..."

Webber's many eyes begin to tear up.

"I miss my mommy and daddy... *Sniffle* B-but it's OK, because we have Wendy here with to keep us company!"

As Webber wipes off his eyes, he waves to Wendy, who is out sitting near the crockpot, and she looks over and waves back, with a blank expression.

"And before we became a... erm... oh no, we forgot what it was called..."

"Vampire!"

Wendy shouts out to Webber, who thanks her in return.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you, Wendy! So before we became a vampire, our favorite flavor of ice cream was Vanilla, with strawberries in it! It was SO good! We wish we could have it again some time... But getting ice cream around here is very hard to do. Strawberries, though, grow right around the corner, so we like them as an occasional snack. Sure, it doesn't fill our tummies, but they sure are yummy! We wonder if we can even eat ice cream anymore..."

For the question about blood, Webber takes a moment to think, and then he answers.

"Well, we didn't really have a favorite, but if we had to choose, we would pick the Pigmen, but we weren't able to get to it very often, because they would attack us on sight, and that is no fun. Also, they had really thick skin, so our fangs couldn't get to the blood too easily. But if we tried hard enough, we could get to it. It was a bit tangy, but tasted like bacon. We like bacon."

And with that, Webber smiles again at the thought of bacon. Oh, how he misses bacon...

But his daydream of bacon is interrupted by the Guest giving Webber a hug, which surprises him, but he happily hugs them back, and states the following;

"Aww, thank you! We think you are awesome too!"

When the Guest lets go of Webber, Webber doesn't let go for a second, and mumbles something. When Webber realizes he is still hugging the Guest, he lets go, and apologizes.

"O-oh, we're sorry, we kind of lost focus... We could smell your blood... We're kind of hungry, you see.. We weren't going to bite you, though, we swear!"

As Webber pretty much falls over his words, the Guest reassures him that it's fine, and there is no harm done, and Webber breathes a sigh of relief. After that, Wendy calls Webber over.

"Hey, Webber?"

"Huh?"

"You mind coming here for a sec?"

"OK, we'll be right there!"

When Webber is next to Wendy, she lifts up the crockpot lid, and reveals a bowl of ice cream. Vanilla, with chunks of strawberry mixed in. Webber beams, and might have exploded too, due to his happiness. But he didn't. But he could've.

"Wow!!! How did you make this?!"

"Pretty sure it's magic. Like, literally. This place is pretty funky..."

"Is the ice cream... for us?"

"Yep. I overheard your answer to the question, and I thought it would make you happy to have some ice cream. But honestly, ice cream could make anyone happy."

"For sure! Thank you very much, Wendy!"

"You got it, Webber."

After the brief conversation, Webber starts devouring the frozen treat. Seems like vampires are indeed able to consume ice cream. Neat. Webber is happy, and Wendy is happy. It's a win-win.


	3. final update(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is wack, yo.

I really hate to do this, but for the foreseeable future, this project is cancelled. Life has been wild. About 3 months ago, I lost my ring finger in a woodworking accident, and with dealing with that, and the extended writers block, it's best to stop leading you all on. Might update this, but not any time soon. This goes for my Q&A thing, and this'll be copy/pasted to that as well. Sorry to disappoint, but as I said, life is wild.

I hope the motivation comes back to me, but until stated otherwise, this is done. Sorry, y'all. If you have any questions, just put them in this chapter's comments, and I'll probably answer them.

See you all soon, hopefully.


End file.
